pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Continuing To The Seafolk Vilage
Story Everyone is with Maria the next day. Jon: Well, I wish you the best Maria. Maria: Thanks Jon. Drake: I'm just wondering, how is Kyle doing? Maria: Kyle is back in Kalos, he told me this morning. April: Kalos? Jon: Why has he returned to Kalos? Maria: Something that the Kahuna told him. Mary: So maybe you will find out when you battle her. Jon: Yeah. Maria: I wish you the best Jon. Jon and Maria hug, then everyone walks away and head down a path with trees either side. Mary: This is a lovely path. April: Yeah, its quite exhilarating. Drake: It is nice, breathing in this nice fresh air. Some Trumbeak fly over head. Mary: Even some Trumbeak are enjoying the nice day. Jon: I wonder how long it is to Seafolk Village. Rotom-Dex: According to my GPS, we aren't that far away. Drake: Nice. They all see a big clearing. April: Why not sit down and have a break, I mean there is no rush, right. Jon: Right. Everyone sits down, looking down on the trees and Pokemon below the clearing. April: You've told us a lot about your journeys Jon. Jon: Yeah, and? Drake: How about one of mine and April's? Mary: I'd love to hear that. Jon: How about how you both got Stufful and Cutiefly. Drake: Fair enough. It'll be a good trip down memory lane. The screen wavers to April and Drake walking through a flower field. April: This is a lovely place. Drake: Sure is. All the nice yellow flowers. April: You don't have to be sarcastic you know. Drake: I'm not, I'm being genuine. April: If you say so. They hear two Pokemon scream. Drake: Who are they? April: First we need to get to where the sound is coming from for that to be answered. Drake and April run into a big tree parting and they see two Pokemon, a tiny bear and a small yellow fly Pokemon. April: A Cutiefly and a Stufful! April runs over to Cutiefly while Drake runs over to Stufful. Drake: They are both badly hurt. April: Let's get them both to a Pokemon Center quick. April picks up Cutiefly and Drake picks up Stufful, and they run out as fast as they can and don't stop till they arrive inside the Pokemon Center. April: Nurse Joy! Drake: These Pokemon are badly injured! Nurse Joy: Oh my. Blissey brings out a trolley for both Drake and April to place the Pokemon, then Blissey and Nurse Joy run off to the recovery room with them, leaving Drake and April to wait in the main room of the Pokemon Center. Drake: Shall we get a drink while we wait? April: Sure. They both head over to the cafe in the Pokemon Center and get two coffees and then sit down at a table. Drake: I wonder how they got so badly hurt? April: I don't know, but I'd like to know. Drake: There is a rumour going around. April: A rumour? Drake: Yeah. There's meant to be a Bagon or something like a Bagon in that tree. April: So maybe Cutiefly and Stufful were fighting this Pokemon and get hurt in the process. Drake: It is a possibility. April: We can only find out from going back. Drake: Why not. It will give us a bit of a clear idea. April: So when both Cutiefly and Stufful are healed, let's go back to the tree and find out. After a few hours, Nurse Joy brings out Stufful and Cutiefly. Nurse Joy: All healed for you, Drake: Thanks Nurse Joy. Drake picks up Stufful and April picks up Cutiefly. April: Let's return back to the tree. They all head out of the Pokemon Center and go back to the tree and head inside. Drake: So this is where we found you. Stufful jumps out of Drake's arms and then lands on the floor. Stufful: Ful! A small green Pokemon with greyish hair walks towards them. April: Who is that? Drake: A Bagon, but a shiny one. Cutiefly flies out of April's hands and hovers next to Stufful. April: I wonder what will happen this time? Drake: I'm hoping that Stufful and Cutiefly win. Bagon hits both Stufful and Cutiefly with Headbutt. Then Bagon uses Ember towards Cutiefly. April: Dodge it quick Cutiefly! Cutiefly does so and then April realises that she gave Cutiefly a command. April: I just gave Cutiefly a command. Drake: It's fine. Bagon then used Headbutt towards Cutiefly, but Stufful uses Tackle to stop Bagon. April: Go Cutiefly and Stufful. Cutiefly then uses Fairy Wind, causing major damage to Bagon, and Stufful then uses Tackle to hit Bagon. Drake: Amazing team work. Bagon then uses Dragon Breath towards April and Drake, but Cutiefly gets in the way. April: Cutiefly! However, Cutiefly takes no damage. Drake: I see, since Cutiefly is a Fairy type, Dragon Type moves do no damage. Cutiefly then uses Fairy Wind and sends Bagon flying away. Drake: Awesome, you both defeated Bagon. They all cheer. April: Right, we better be off and get back home. Drake: Yeah. Stufful and Cutiefly look upset. Drake: You two okay? Stufful jumps on Drake's shoulder and Cutiefly lands on April's shoulder. April: What's up? Drake: I think they want us to be their trainers. They both nod. April: Alright! The screen wavers back to everyone at the clearing. Jon: That's a nice story. Mary: It sure was. Drake: Let's continue to Seafolk Village before it gets too dark. April: Right. 'The screen freezes. ' Narrator: While on the way back to Seafolk Village, our heroes stopped at a clearing. April and Drake told Jon and Mary the tale of how they got Cutiefly and Stufful, and now they are continuing their journey to Seafolk Village. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Nurse Joy Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion April * Cutiefly (Past) Drake * Stufful (Past) Wild * Trumbeak (Present; multiple) * Bagon (Shiny; Past) Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes